Stuck In Hell With You
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: A ficlet. When Klaus has Katherine kidnapped and trapped in the apartment, she dares to test his patience and get smart with him. Klaus handles her.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In Hell With You**

 **Summary: A ficlet. When Klaus has Katherine kidnapped and trapped in the apartment, she dares to test his patience and get smart with him. Klaus handles her.**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, I also don't own The Vampire Diaries. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Note: Takes place during season two. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: Contains M/F spanking, fighting, violence, profanity, and (I don't think this contains abuse, but you may find it does)**

 **Pairing: Klaus/Katherine**

" **Stuck In Hell With You"**

 _Why was this my life_ , The vampire doppleganger thought to herself. A beautiful creature really. With her long, brown hair and her smooth, olive skin tone. But, lately, she wasn't looking too good. Since Katherine was kidnapped and now stuck in this dump with the one person who was out to kill her; it was stressful for her in a way.

After her last attempt of trying to escape, she didn't even make it to the door. Plus, Klaus had taken her daylight ring; so that didn't go over too well either. Tonight, this was going to be her third attempt of escape. She didn't care what Klaus said would happen if she tried to flee again. Katherine's a survivor, and she would do anything but sit around and wait for death. Sure, Klaus can be intimidating. He is an Original. But, she would escape one way or another. She will always fight for her freedom.

 _If this doesn't go well, if he catches me…_ Katherine thought as she stared at the door. She looked around just to be sure no one was still in the room. Completely alone, the brown haired girl used her vampire speed to rush to the door. But, of course she was stopped. Stupid ass compulsion, she thought. All Katherine wanted was to break free, and forget about this hell hole.

Klaus entered from the next room and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Katherine curse the door out. It was as if something was blocking her exit. She just couldn't get past the door no matter how hard she tried.

"You know, sweetheart; you're not getting past that door until I free you."

Katherine had about all the shit she could take from this British elitist. So, she said something she seriously would regret saying later on.

"Fuck off Klaus…" She said in a near whisper.

"Excuse me, love? What did you just say?"

Katherine turned around and gathered all the courage she could muster.

"It isn't fair that you're keeping me here. I'm not your plaything, and I'm not your prisoner. So, fuck off." Katherine replied crossing her arms and shifting most of her weight onto one leg as she stared Klaus down.

He stared back at her while walking forwards until he was a few inches from her. Klaus laughed that annoyingly, evil laugh of his right before showing off his strength. This intimidated Katherine causing her to look down at her feet.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "you pathetic whore." Then, Klaus took her by her chin making her look into his eyes. "You dare talk to me like that. I will not tolerate it."

"You call me pathetic? Take a look in the mirror, you arrogant ass."

"That's enough!" He shouted at her before slapping the brown haired girl, sending her towards the ground. She landed with a loud thud and immediately took her hand to rub the sting out of her right cheek. Katherine had tears welling up in her eyes, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting them fall. She didn't dare look at him though. She thought if she did, Klaus might do something else to bring her tears falling.

"Now, don't look so surprised, Katerina. After all, you did provoke my anger. It isn't my fault you were punished for it. Do you have anything else to say, love?"

This made her furious. Katerina, the innocent girl, she was long past. Katerina was supposed to be a mother. Katerina had a family, parents. A new person was born, and her name was Katherine.

Staring at the floor with pure rage throbbing inside her veins, she responded, "My. Name. Is. Katherine!" She then used her vampire strength to stand and rush over to him. But he was faster. After all he was an original. What was Katherine supposed to expect anyways? Him not to fight back? Ha! That would be a cold day in hell.

He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up, watching her squirm gave the sadistic bastard absolute pleasure.

"I'm getting so tired of playing these games with you, love. Maybe you should just give up."

"Never!" she said with few breaths while choking.

"Very well. I knew I'd have to resort to this sooner of later. But, I didn't quite picture it being so soon."

With that said, he ran over to the couch and sat down. He let Katherine fall face down over his lap, and then pinned an arm around her waist so that she could barely move.

"Klaus! What. What do you think you're doing!?" She exclaimed.

"Now, Katerina. I know you are very familiar with this position."

"No! You… You can't! You have no right!"

"I think in a few short moments you'll see I have every right, love."

With that, he raised his arm high above his head, and brought it down on Katherine's petite ass. He swatted at her, making her turn from side to side. He did not hold back at all. Her tank top began to rise as she squirmed around on his lap so much.

"Hold still," Klaus demanded as he removed his arm from around her waist. Then, he tilted her and stood her up so that he could have acess to take her jeans down. Katherine tried to stop him and put her hands over her button and zipper. Almost in tears, she said, "please don't"

"Come now, Katerina. When have I ever been one to show mercy?"

While Katherine was still trying to process this, Klaus took her shock as an opportunity and smacked her hands away. Using his vampire speed, he quickly undid the button and zipper before taking her pants down to her ankles, then pulling her back over his lap.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as Klaus tugged her face down across his thighs for the second time.

"Ok! This is enough, Klaus! Let me go!"

He struck her again with the palm of his hard hand. He was being sadistic about this and enjoyed the pain he caused the curly haired brunet. Swatting her harshly, the heat on her back side became almost unbearable as tears formed in her eyes. Katherine did everything she could to keep them at bay though. She couldn't let him see her cry. She was already in enough of a vulnerable position as is.

"Sweetheart, it would be best if you would already learn that you have no authority here," Klaus said as he punctuated each word with a hard smack to let the message sink in.

She couldn't keep the anger or pain concealed any longer. He wasn't holding back at all! And with his Original, Hybrid strength, how fast, long, and hard he could keep this up was to miserable to think about.

Katherine eventually started struggling, hoping that this would at least get her somewhere; it didn't. A girl could dream though. A far fetched dream it was, but still.

Bringing Katherine back to reality, Klaus began to unleash a new rhythm of spanks across her sit spots. The tempo became a lot faster and harder than before, which the girl thought was nearly impossible. Also, Klaus went from spanking the same area repeatedly before switching to a new area to whack, to spanking her sit spots back and forth.

Klaus took his time in doing this. If he was going to punish her, he might as well get some sort of joy out of it. Which meant, he would keep this up until he would become bored.

She struggled on his strong thighs for quite a while. Twisting and turning, kicking and flailing, shouting profanities that would sound so unlady like to anyone within hearing distance. Katherine refused to stop fighting to be free of this nightmare. She couldn't take being kidnapped, now he chose to spank her? _How much more of a hell could this get?!_ Katherine thought.

Klaus only stopped the spanking to put his leg over hers in order to pin Katherine down. He loved that she wasn't able to move now. He also was amused by the fact that she was still trying to squirm her way out of the position. _Baby vampires are so peculiar…_ Klaus thought to himself with a smile on his face.

The struggle was getting Katherine nowhere but a one way ticket to feeling fatigue. "Ok! Klaus! I promise, I'll be good!" She cried out with tears falling down her face. It was a shock to her how she kept them back for so long.

He paused with his hand high in the air, ready to deliver another smack. The British bastard brought his hand down to rest on her lower back. Klaus bent towards her ear to whisper, "Good girl, we'll be done shortly though…"

And with that said, he raised his hand again and brought it down sharply, making Katherine let go of an almighty screech. It was a screech that would put a banshee to shame.

Klaus suddenly brought the spanking close to an end. He lectured Katherine by shouting at her in his authoritative, British, and demanding tone.

*SMACK* "You're going to listen to me from now on!"

*SMACK* "If I say do something you do it!"

*SMACK* "If I say don't do something, you don't do it!"

*SMACK* "You're going to get rid of that bad attitude and you're going to stop shouting obscenities every five seconds!"

*SMACK* "Am I making myself perfectly clear, Katerina?!" *SMACK*

"Yes!" She responded quickly and loudly.

*SMACK* "Yes, what?" *SMACK*

"AH! Yes, sir… I'm sorry!"

"Good." Klaus brought down a hard smack, the hardest out of all the spanks he'd just delivered, and made Katherine shriek. Pushing her off his lap, Katherine fell on her freshly spanked butt, and got up off the floor to readjust her clothes. She felt super uncomfortable while Klaus watched her do this, but what was she supposed to do?

She wiped the tears from her face and watched as Klaus stood up. He placed his hands lightly, but with a certain firmness, on her arms, and looked her in the eyes.

"Be a good girl, go take your jeans off, and go to bed," he compelled her.

Katherine blindly followed his orders and didn't even have the opportunity to fight with him.

After a few minutes, Klaus went to go check on Katherine and saw she was sound asleep. He leaned against the doorframe and contemplated on whether or not he could learn to love her again. Then, he thought about it some more, shook his head, and walked towards the whiskey cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Stuck In Hell With You"**

 **Summary: When Klaus has Katherine kidnapped and trapped in the apartment, she dares to test his patience and get smart with him. Klaus handles her. But when the two discover something they haven't felt in a long time, will old memories resurface?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries characters, I also don't own The Vampire Diaries. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Note: Takes place during season two. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.**

 **Warning: This chapter does not contain fighting, violence, profanity and abuse. It does include sex, and a small amount of M/F spanking.**

 **Pairing: Klaus/Katherine**

Klaus woke up the next morning surprised that he didn't have a hangover. The bottle of whiskey next to him was full when he started drinking it; and now, it was empty. Klaus stood up and walked over to put on his leather jacket. Just then, Katherine walked out of her room. She was dressed, tired, and most importantly: grumpy.

"Where are you going?" She asked him after a yawn and a stretch.

Klaus groaned silently to himself, but Katherine still heard. "Out, I need to feed. If you're a good girl today, I may decide to bring you back something.

Katherine went to go sit on the couch and turned on the TV. Klaus observed her for a few seconds before he became board and left.

"Thank God!" Katherine said before standing up. "Let's get this party started…" She devilishly smiled and walked over towards the vodka.

Katherine danced harder than ever before. With a bottle of Red Berry Ciroc in her right hand; she jumped up and down, swayed her hips, and spun around the apartment to the loud music that was playing.

While her little party was going on, Katherine failed to notice the original vampire walk in the room. While Katherine was singing along with the tunes, she turned around and BAM! She ran right into Klaus' chest. And when she looked up at him, fear made Katherine's eyes pop and mouth drop.

"K-K-Klaus," Katherine stuttered while backing up slowly. "I didn't know you would be back so soon." When something hard rammed into her back, she turned and saw it was the breakfast bar that was in her way.

"Ah, yes. Well, here I am. And more importantly, didn't I tell you to behave yourself while I was gone?"

"Dancing isn't a sin, you know. It's not like I broke anything or tried to leave."

"Don't get smart with me because then I would have to remind you of last night. Do you want that?" Klaus challenged her.

"No…" She looked down at the floor and found her feet very interesting.

Klaus started walking near her and Katherine still didn't look up. She knew he was walking towards her, but that didn't mean her eyes wanted to see how intimidating he could be.

He stopped about two inches away from where Katherine stood. Klaus waited a couple seconds before putting his hand under her chin and making it so that she was looking at him. Klaus wasn't going to compel her, he just wanted to look at her.

As Klaus studied Katherine's face, he thought of old memories. The first time he saw her, the first time he kissed her. He caressed her tender, olive skin with his thumb and then ran his pointer finger over her lips. Katherine was amazed and tantalized due to the unexpected tenderness. She wasn't necessarily used to this type of treatment from him. _Steffen maybe. Damon, I could certainly see it coming from him. But Klaus?_ _What is he up to?_ She thought while he continued to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

When he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, that's when Katherine thought it was all a dream.

"Katerina, you are exquisite." He breathed out in his British accent.

She didn't quite know how to react, so she responded in the only way she knew how: lust. Katherine let her lust take over and she gave into the temptation that came in a sexy original.

Katherine kissed him back just as hard, maybe a little bit harder even. She pressed herself up against him and ran her fingers through Klaus' blonde curls. Katherine let a moan escape her mouth as Klaus put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward.

"Shall we take this into the bedroom?" He softly asked while kissing her collarbone.

All Katherine could do was moan, and that let Klaus know she meant yes.

He picked the brunet up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around Klaus' neck so that they didn't have to stop kissing. Wanting to enjoy this, the original didn't use speed to rush to the bedroom. Klaus took his time and walked, which made Katherine feel a rush of glee.

Once they were in the room, Klaus went over to the bed and set Katherine down gently. He took his time unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pulling them down her toned legs slowly. As he leisurely pulled off her tank top, he stopped to admire the panting, wanting, and desirable woman before him.

Katherine laid on the bed looking up at him. Her pulse increased every second Klaus stood over her. She wanted to pull him down on top of her. She wanted to take everything off of him. She wanted so much more, but Katherine waited for him to make the first move.

Then, after a few intense seconds; Klaus bent down over her, but made sure he didn't put all of his weight on her, and started kissing her with passion. He kissed her like she had been lost for too long, like a starving man without water. Klaus kissed her like she was his and he wasn't letting go.

Katherine and Klaus' clothes found their way off of the two vampire's bodies. Soon, all the sounds in the room were of moans, kisses, and breathing. Their bodies moved in rhythm and every thrust felt like a bolt of electricity bursted into ecstasy.

The gentleness of every passing second was phenomenal and neither one of them wanted it to end. They both reached their climaxes twenty times before finally stopping and ending their little "horizontal mambo."

"What was that for," Katherine asked with pleasure in her voice.

"It was for every time I saw your beautiful face and couldn't get you off my mind."

After that little confession Klaus made, Katherine burrowed her head into the base of his shoulder and neck, then went to sleep. The two vampires slept like that for about two hours before Klaus woke up. The fresh supply of blood was in the fridge, so he went and took out a small bag to drink.

Ten minutes later, a certain mischievous brunet came out of the room dressed in a tank top and denim shorts. Taking out a blood bag and sipping on it for dear life, considering she hadn't fed for three days, looked around and saw Klaus on the couch contemplating about something.

After she threw out her life savor, Katherine walked over to him and sat next to Klaus.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked while reaching for the bottle of whiskey in front of him. He used his speed and caught her hand before she could reach the damned alcohol.

She looked at him confused.

"You know you get a bad attitude when you start drinking, Katerina." He told her, not even looking at her. Klaus just kept staring at the place he'd been looking at for the past fifteen minutes or so.

"Ok then, your highness," Katherine shot back sarcastically and stood up from the couch.

Klaus was in a bad mood for some reason, but Katherine didn't know why. That bothered her considering the passionate sex they recently had. Despite what actions they had shared together, Katherine calling Klaus that only made him more pissed.

He stood up and walked over to her quickly, catching her by the arm and turning her around.

"Hey!" She yelled before he turned Katherine to the side and gave her four sharp smacks on her firm ass. With two swats on each cheek, Klaus stood her up and said, "I guess you don't need a drink to negatively affect your attitude."

What Katherine wanted to do was slap him, punch him in the face, kick him in the nuts, and watch him gasp and fall to his knees. Then give him another good punch to knock him out. That's how the fantasy went in her head, but she knew that would never happen in real life.

He let go of her arm and let her stomp off while pouting. Even though Klaus took his anger out on her, he didn't feel much better. His emptiness and frustration was still there. Klaus sighed and went to go sit back down on the couch.

What was bothering him so much was that after a ton of pondering, Klaus came to the realization that after all these years, he found Katerina and didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her safe, and more importantly just be with her. But, that meant Klaus would be vulnerable and have a weak spot. He thought about all of the enemies he had made over the past and couldn't bear losing Katherine. He kept thinking and thinking about it, emotions were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Katerina!" Klaus called out, trying not to sound angry or rude.

Katherine came out of the room she was staying in and walked over to him.

"Yes?" She asked trying not to sound like she had been crying even though you could tell she was.

Klaus didn't expect to see Katherine respond to how he acted like this.

"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you." He said genuinely.

"Really?" She was shocked. He had never apologized before, for anything.

"Yes, I am. If you're still willing to listen, I'll tell you what I've been thinking about."

"Sure," Katherine told him as she sat down. Klaus told her everything that he was thinking before, and when he was done, she was completely surprised.

"You… Want me?" It was hard for her to accept what he was saying. She had never heard anything like this from him.

"Yes, is it that hard to believe that you could be wanted."

She thought about that for a few seconds before smiling, looking down, and blushing.

Instead of speaking, Katherine leaned towards him for a kiss that lasted for about two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck In Hell With You: Chapter 3

A few hours later Klaus woke up to a beautiful, naked vampire curled up against his chest. _Where did the night go?_ he thought. Being surreptitious, he slid out from underneath Katherine without waking her. He didn't want to disturb her when she looked that peaceful.

Klaus started working on his painting in the bedroom. It was an abstract painting of a city with blue's and red's coming together to form a delicate masterpiece.

When he finished, Klaus took a sip from the glass of whiskey he had next to him. Katherine walked in on him, dressed in her tank top and jeans, as he was observing the artwork he had just done.

"That's beautiful, Klaus," Katherine admired.

Klaus stood behind Katherine and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and studied the painting with her.

"Katerina?" Klaus questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Were you drinking?"

Katherine was hesitant for a moment. She knew Klaus didn't want her drinking anymore, but she couldn't escape the temptation of vodka. It was just so damn good.

"Yes," she finally answered him.

"And what happens when you go against my wishes?"

It was uncomfortable that he was asking these questions quietly and coolly. Katherine wanted to get out of his grasp, but trying to get away from him would prove worthless. So, the pretty brunet just stood there in the originals arms.

"I would be punished…" She responded barely above a whisper.

"Exactly."

Klaus suddenly picked Katherine up by the waist, so that she was bent over his right forearm and dangling in the air. She flailed trying to gain back the balance she previously had.

"Klaus! What are you doing?"

He didn't bother to respond though. She would gather the conclusion sooner or later, most likely sooner.

The handsome original put one foot on the bed and placed Katherine over his knee. An arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her still and from making an escape.

"Now Katerina, I'd say this hurts me more than it does you, but that would be a lie," he whispered to her.

Klaus started spanking her vulnerable backside harshly. It was so painful that Katherine didn't even try to keep quiet. She wailed, kicked, and screamed with all of her might.

As the punishment continued, Katherine grew weak from the squirming. It wasn't proving useful, so she decided to surrender and take the paddling.

Klaus was partially impressed when Katherine decided to go still across his knee. She was usually fairly disobedient during a spanking. SInce she decided to calm down when he didn't need to tell her to do so, he would shorten the punishment.

Katherine was still sobbing and wailing over Klaus' knee as he struck her relentlessly. She couldn't stand the stinging sensation all over her rear end.

"Now Katerina…" He exaggerated with a sigh. Klaus began to caress the tender skin in which he had recently been irritating on Katherine's skin.

Her backside was a deep, scarlet hue. Klaus had intended to turn her bottom into a crimson color. Since he decided to keep the spanking short, Klaus decided that he wouldn't carry the out the punishment any farther.

The original continued with what he was saying before, "You disobeyed me by doing what?"

Katherine hesitated slightly, swallowed back a sob, and answered him.

"I disobeyed you by drinking…" She whispered somberly.

"Will you disobey me again?"

"No, sir…" Katherine replied.

Klaus picked her up and placed Katherine on the ground before removing his foot from the bed. He turned around and found his former lover sobbing into her hands. The original stood in front of her with his arms crossed and a stern expression upon his face.

Once Katherine was calm enough to remove her hands from her face, she looked up at Klaus through wet lashes. Her eyes stung as well as her rear end. Katherine also felt tired and lightheaded, as if she could no longer stand up. The thing this brown haired woman felt the most was cared about. For some strange reason she felt actually cared about by Klaus. As if the only reason he'd punished her was for her well being and not for his sadistic reasons.

Katherine contemplated her thoughts and emotions. Then, the realization hit her like a punch in the face. She loved him. After all this time, all the running, everything he put her through, she still loved him. Could he be in love with her though?

She looked Klaus in the eyes and hesitated before sharing her thoughts with him. Katherine wanted to tell him, but she wouldn't know what to do if she was to be rejected.

"Katerina, do you something you'd like to share with the class?" Klaus said sarcastically with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"I- I-" Katherine stuttered and then breathed out a defeated sigh. "I won't drink anymore…" She said as she casted her eyes towards the ground.

"Good, I will see you in a bit. I have some business to take care of." He started walking out of the room.

Katherine stood in the same place and yelled after him, "what kind?" But, before she even uttered the last word, the door closed. So, Katherine acted on impulse and through a glass by the bed at a window. The glass shattered and a hole right in the center was made. She became frantic and rushed over to the window trying to get a better look at it.

Another realization came to her right then and there, more of a blessing really. Katherine placed her left hand in front of the hole she had recently made and stuck her hand through it. Katherine gasped as she figured out a way to escape the prison she was confined to.

Before leaving though, she pondered on one thing. DId she really want to leave Klaus? The one chance she has with him, did she really want to let what she wanted get in the way of her feelings? WIth that thought process over with, she broke the whole window and jumped out of it using her vampire skills to land. She wouldn't be Katherine Pierce if she didn't do what she wanted. That would have been Katerina Petrova, and Klaus killed that person.

So, when Klaus comes home to an empty apartment and a broken window along with a shattered glass, he'll be angry; but at least Katherine will have a head start.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine ran to the far side of Mystic Falls. She managed to find a safe looking, empty warehouse where she could rest for the night. Having Klaus after her again was horrible. She had been running from the hybrid for centuries, only to return back to where she started. Katherine didn't just hate running from him, she loathed the idea of how he would torture her when he finds her. Katherine isn't dumb, she knows sooner or later he'll catch up to her.

The original wasted no time in trying to find her. Klaus searched all around Mystic Falls. He tried playing "detective," while he questioned anyone who might have seen the pretty doppelganger.

All of a sudden, Klaus caught a smell of vanilla and peppermint lotion along with Katherine's perfume. He traced that scent in the northern direction it led to. Klaus stopped when he reached an old, shabby warehouse. When Klaus walked through the door, he immediately knew where to find his precious play thing.

Katherine didn't hear Klaus' footsteps walking right up to her because she was busy being sound asleep. He watched her for a few seconds. Katherine was curled up in a corner, hugging her knees, while she leaned against a wall on her left side. Klaus bent down, crouching on his knees, and caressed her olive skin before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The touch Katherine felt was nice and warm. She relaxed against the feeling and thought it was just a dream. Then when the soft touch was taken away, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight against the wall.

"Well, now that you're up," Klaus said which made Katherine's eyes basically bulge as her mouth dropped.

He took the brunette by her wrist and stood her up, forcing Katherine to walk behind him. She tried to pull away from him, but it did nothing to stop Klaus; it did nothing but infuriate him.

Suddenly, Klaus couldn't take her struggling and lollygagging because his patience was wearing thin. Therefore, he spun around, making it so that Katherine actually walked straight into him. He leaned over, balanced Katherine's stomach on his shoulder, and picked her.

"If you didn't want to walk, all you had to do was say so instead of wasting time, Katerina." He told her more so with anger than sarcasm.

"I didn't want to walk, and I don't want to go with you. Klaus! Put me down!" Katherine demanded as she squirmed and pushed with her hands on his back.

Klaus paused in his walking and said, "sweetheart, if you don't stop squirming, I will put you over my knee right here and now. I don't care who would so unluckily happen to stumble upon your punishment, I don't care how embarrassed you would be, I will do it. Do not test me, Katerina," Klaus finished lecturing her.

Katherine went silent for half a minute and Klaus took that as obedience.

"Good," Klaus stated.

He then took off with his vampire speed and rushed back to the apartment. Katherine knew what was going to happen, and she felt an unpleasant rush of coldness crawl up her spine. Fear encroached and surrounded her heart, making Katherine forget everything except for the torture she will have to face.

When the two arrived at the apartment that they were occupying, Klaus opened the door and walked in; still carrying a Ms. Pierce on his shoulder. He strode through the living room and into the bedroom. There, Klaus walked over to the bed and set her down on his. Katherine waited for the torturing and the punishing to begin, but five minutes passed and he just stood there, staring at her with his arms crossed. It made Katherine squirm in uncomfortable silence until she could no longer endure the headache it was causing her.

"Well?" She asked bluntly, not meaning to sound bitchy.

"Well what, Katerina?" He asked in a tone that was undefinable. _Shocking…_ She silently thought.

"Well…" Katherine looked down at her shoes. They were black leather, and the heel was about three inches high. "If you're going to punish me, then could you just get on with it…" She added.

"And why would I do that? Because you ran away? Because you disobeyed me? Because you broke the damn window?" Each time he listed a reason to punish her, Klaus' anger became more intense as his yelling grew louder.

"I don't even know what to do with you anymore, Katerina!" Klaus went over to the door as if he was about to leave her alone again. "I'm not going to compel you to stay anymore. If you want to leave, then leave."

Klaus opened the door and all of a sudden Katherine's emotions overwhelmed her and she blurted out, "I love you…"

This made the hybrid pause as he absorbed and processed what had just escaped Katherine's mouth. He slowly turned around to find a brunet with two twin tear streaks falling down her beautiful face.

The original didn't know what to do or say, so he acted. Using his vampire speed, he sped over to Katherine and pinned her down on the bed. Klaus leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "why would you love a monster like me?" He then began to brush away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Because you care for me, and even though I've been running from you for years, I know you feel the same. You seek to protect me. You may be intimidating at times, but that will never change the way I feel. Not now, not ever, Klaus."

This shocked him entirely. Hearing these words coming from her, hearing her soft voice whisper them into his ear and only for him. Klaus knew she wasn't joking and it made his heart grow three sizes.

"I can asure you, love, we do share a mutual feeling." The original whispered back seductively.

Katherine moaned as Klaus began kissing her plump lips with passion. She desired the warmth he provided. It made her feel like she was on an extended ecstasy trip. The doppelganger let her domineering man take over. She let him stroke and caress her skin. Every inch of Katherine's body was claimed by Klaus Mikaelson, and she had no problem with that whatsoever.

Exchanging their love and passion between one another was breathtaking as always. Skin against skin, bodies against one another, soft hands everywhere making Katherine feel at home.

Once they both finished, they laid together. Klaus wrapped Katherine up in his arms while she laid with her head on his chest. She nuzzled into the feeling of protection. It was safe for her to feel like this because she knew he felt the same. Before, when she attempted this position, a fear of rejection strangled her; but now, everything was alright.

Klaus let the sound of Katherine's steady breathing fill the air. She didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, so she just laid there in his strong embrace until she drifted off to sleep. A deep, beautiful sleep that would surely be filled with dreams and memories of Klaus, not the bad ones, but the good ones. The loving ones of back when she was a human.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Katherine was leaving the premises of the Mikaelson's mansion after the party. Klaus looked for the beautiful face of which the doppelganger possessed. He searched the grounds until he found her standing in front of a fountain while studying it.

He used his supernatural abilities to speed over to her. She didn't even notice his presence because she was so engrossed by the beautiful statue of a stone greek goddess on top of the magnificent water fountain before her.

"Aphrodite has nothing to compare to you," he told her subtly as he stood behind her.

Katherine spun around and found the original closer to her than she thought he was. Being only four steps away from her with his hands held behind his back, he took one step forward before saying, "you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye."

She thought his british accent was such a luxurious melody. Katherine's mind and ears demanded to hear more of it, but she didn't want to seem pathetic, so she just kept her mouth shut. Who would ever do something anyways on the account of what she wanted?

"Maybe that's why I was standing out here," she basically purred. Klaus raised his eyebrows at the way Katherine was playing with him.

He took a step closer to her. Now intoxicating her with the delicious scent he gave off as well as the wonderful proximity he filled while standing only two inches from her.

"Well if that's the case," he began, but paused to tuck a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. Klaus then added, "then I'm glad."

After he told her that, Klaus leaned forward and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her delicate, pink lips. Katherine reciprocated the affection and wrapped her arms around his neck while giving into him. A few minutes later, they both parted and Klaus offered to accompany her back home. Katherine took him up on his offer and they both walked back to her house laughing and having a deep and intellectual conversation about life.

It was twelve o'clock in the evening when they arrived to Katherine's front porch. Klaus had bid her goodnight and gave her another passionate kiss before leaving to walk back to his house.

She watched him leave, she watched him stride home with confidence.

Klaus could sense the smile on Katherine's face, even from far away. After Klaus was completely out of sight, Katherine went inside of her house. She shut the door, leaned against it, slide down onto the floor, and pondered over her thoughts and feelings of tonight's events.

Katherine felt happy, excited, bubbly, and a little bit nervous. She didn't want a what happened back in Bulgaria to repeat itself again though. She let those thoughts exit her mind quickly and stood up so that she could go upstairs.

She didn't care that she was still in her dress from earlier, she didn't care that her hair was still done up, she just laid down on her comfortable bed and went to sleep the way she was. Before she closed her eyes though, the last thing that went through her imagination was reliving those moments with Klaus again.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Katherine woke up to the man she loved the next day. He didn't wander off, leaving her alone and unhappy. He stayed with her even though he was fully awake and deep in thought. He could have sat down in the living room while having a drink, he could have began a new masterpiece while contemplating his thoughts, he could have taken a fucking walk to Nebraska and back; but he didn't… And that made Katherine feel like the luckiest woman alive.

After Klaus was done balancing his mentality, he decided to take Katherine out for the day instead of keeping her locked up.

"Where shall we spend the day, love?" He asked her sincerely.

"Let's go into town and sit by that large fountain for a while…" She told him as her voice sounded wistful.

Klaus was confused. Out of all the things to do in Mystic Falls, why would she ever want to just go and sit by a water fountain?

"If that's what you want to do," he told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

After Katherine and Klaus took a shower, dressed, brushed their teeth, and finished getting ready; they headed out the door and walked down to the town center.

Klaus studied his olive skinned, brunette as she walked with pride and practically bounced with excitement. It warmed his heart to see Katherine with such a wide grin on her face. He usually only saw her smile with wit or sarcasm, but not today. Today, he witnessed pure glee radiating off of her; and Klaus couldn't wish for anything more...


End file.
